Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a single friction surface triboelectric microgenerator and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly, to a single friction surface triboelectric microgenerator that is operated based on the electrostatic induction effect.
Description of the Related Art
It is important for not only applications of electronic devices but also energy source sustainable development to develop a microgenerator to capture energy from our living environment so as to achieve a self power supplying of implanted type medical devices, wireless transmission systems and even consumption electronics. Various types of microgenerators have been fabricated by researchers based on photoelectricity, piezoelectricity, thermoelectricity and electrostatic induction etc. and implemented to some extent.
A triboelectric microgenerator based on electrostatic induction principle may perform mechanical energy collection from surroundings with high efficiency and achieves a high output power density and energy conversion efficiency. An arch-shaped triboelectric nanogenerator based on electrostatic induction principle (WANG, S., Lin, L. and WANG, Z. L, Nanoscale triboelectric-effect-enabled energy conversion for sustainably powering portable electronics, Nano Letters 12, 6339-6346 (2012)) has been manufactured by means of micro/nano processing techniques, and may achieve a relative high instantaneous output electrical voltage. However, during fabrication of this type of generator, an arch-shaped structure needs to be prepared through a multilayer laminated film, which results in a complicated process and high cost, and thus is hard to practice widely for its arch-structured design.
As for consumption electronics, such as a touch-controlled phone, a tablet computer, a touch-controlled computer, a user operates the device through ceaseless touches during usual usage. During ceaselessly touching, abundant mechanical energy is consumed. A touch screen integrated with planar generator may capture this type of mechanical energy and transform it as electrical energy, which charges the device and thus extends using time. This type device may even achieve a self power supply, and thus have very wide applications.